


Barry Allen

by wordswehavesaid



Series: Queer Headcanons [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswehavesaid/pseuds/wordswehavesaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conceptualization of the character as a bisexual man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry Allen

**Author's Note:**

> I had a small series of headcanons on tumblr where I imagined various characters as queer, either in identity or sexuality, within their canon universes. Though you all might enjoy!

Barry grew up harboring a deep crush on his best friend and foster sibling, Iris West, and he thought that would be it for him. But being best friends, he of course was always there for Iris when she wanted to talk about anything, including her various crushes, celebrity or otherwise. He did his best to be supportive and offer his own opinions on the boys and men she discussed, and never found it odd how much he  _understood_ how Iris felt. Iris herself never questioned the ease with which Barry could talk about the attributes and attractiveness of other guys, she simply counted herself lucky to have such a great friend. By the time they were sitting across from each other at the precinct eyeing up Detective Pretty Boy, it had simply become habit.

Felicity, however, did notice. When she met Barry she felt an instant connection with him, and because of that was irritated for more than one reason that the scientist seemed to be so preoccupied with the Vigilante. Barry still proved to be a great date, and even better at saving Oliver’s life which she was of course thankful for. But when their talk again turned to the subject of Oliver, she wasn’t exactly joking when she pointed out, “Sounds like you want to date him.” Barry’s avoidance of giving an exact denial spoke volumes, but realizing it wasn’t something up for discussion, she never quite pushed that way again.

Instead, whenever she could, she did her best to create a safe space for them to talk, just like she notices Barry has with Iris. At a party in Star City she brings up the topic of Oliver’s Earth-Two doppelganger, and doesn’t miss the way Barry’s eyes wander the room to her boyfriend, eyeing him up and down as he indulges in the conversation. She hides her smile in her drink.

Joe knows, of course, but he doesn’t say anything. It’s not that he disapproves, all he’s ever wanted for his kids is to find someone to be happy with, he just knows his son isn’t quite ready yet to talk about it. So he doesn’t push.

Barry grows up admiring the superheros in his comic books, both man and woman, he dates Becky and Linda and Patty and pines for Iris, and yet he can’t help but look with appreciation and longing from time to time, at some of the men in his life, who he jokes and laughs and smiles and hugs with just the same as the women. And he hasn’t quite realized yet that _that’s ok_.

But maybe, some day, he will.


End file.
